The Patent Reference 1 discloses a heat element cooling device provided with two air intake ports that are arranged over a seat surface, facing a passenger compartment, to cool a battery, functioning as a heating element, mounted on a floor of a luggage compartment at a vehicle-body rear portion of a motor vehicle.